Thank You Baby
by nattiebroskette
Summary: Sarah decides to thank her husband Dean for taking care of her while she was ill. Little does she know, he has a little something planned for her as well. One-shot featuring the pairing from my story Shielded but this stands alone.


**Warning: Adult Content Ahead!**

**Authors Note: I own nothing to do with WWE. I only own my OC, Sarah. This features the pairing from my story **_**Shielded **_**but it stands alone, so you don't need to read it to get this. Enjoy!**

Sarah was in the bathroom getting changed. The past few days had been hard on her because she had a horrible ear infection. Today, though, she was feeling much better and was getting a surprise ready for her loving husband. Dean had taken such good care of her the past few days and it was time for her to repay the favor.

Dean was sleeping on his stomach when the 5' 8" brunette left the bathroom, which worked out perfectly. She crawled on the bed, careful not to wake him, and straddled his back, waking him up. "Babe?" he asked in a sleep-filled voice. "Just relax and enjoy." Sarah said, her hands going to his bare shoulders and massaging him. She slowly worked her way down his body, working the kinks out and giving where she rubbed feather soft kisses. When she was done, the brunette got off him but couldn't resist giving his perfect boxer covered ass a slap. Dean groaned, rolling over and pulling her on top of him. "You started it now babe." the blonde said. "Bring. It." Sarah challenged with a wink. Dean's hand went to the back of her neck and bringing her down for a passionate kiss. She responded, grabbing his hands and pinning them down above his head. Before he registered what was happening, Dean was handcuffed to the headboard. The fact that his wife planned this despite not having much sexual experience was a huge turn on. "Is this okay?" she asked nervously. "Fucking perfect." he replied, rolling his hips to hers, letting his wife feel how turned on he was. Smiling, Sarah slowly unbuttoned her shirt, sliding it off and tossing it to the floor. She got off the bed and unzipped her denim shorts, teasingly pushing them down until they hit the floor. Her bra soon followed and the brunette let her long, curly hair out of it's ponytail, letting it cascade down her back. Dean moaned at this, unable to believe she was giving him a striptease. Sarah turned around and slowly dropped her panties, stepping out of them when she was done. "That ass woman.." he said as she rejoined him on the bed.

Sarah leaned over, kissing him passionately before going to his scruffy jaw and then his neck, stopping at his collarbone and biting down gently, leaving a mark. Thankfully his ring gear would cover it up. "Fuck sakes." he growled as she went down his muscular chest and abs, stopping right above the waistline of his boxers. She peeled them off, throwing them aside and moving back up the bed. "Don't tease me anymore Sarah. Otherwise it'll be over quick." he warned. Knowing he was serious, she wasted little time in grasping his erection and guiding it inside her until she was fully seated on him. Sarah started out slow, unused to being on top and in control, until he all but begged "Faster babe, please." She couldn't deny his plea and sped up, trying to hold her orgasm back. Dean could tell by the way her legs shook, cursing the fact he couldn't do anything except lay there, and said "Cum for me babe, I'm right behind you. Let go." With that, Sarah came hard, his name tumbling off her lips. He followed her a second later, groaning her name as he orgasmed hard. She released him from the handcuffs and his arms went around her immediately. "Holy fuck that was amazing.." he said. "Really?" she asked, biting her lip. "Hell yes! But guess what?" Dean responded. "What?" Sarah asked. "It's my turn to play and you're going to do whatever I want, aren't you?" the blonde answered. The brunette looked in his eyes and said "Of course baby. I trust you."

*#*#*

Dean smirked at that and sat up, his lips attacking her neck, leaving his own mark. She moaned lightly as he went down to her breasts, his mouth devouring her nipples. "Stand up babe." he said, getting up himself. She stood in front of him while he searched in his bedside table for something. Finding it, Dean turned back to face his wife. "See, there's always something I've wanted to try with you and now seems like a good time. Trust me, you'll like it." he said, showing her what he found. It was a roll of the tape he used on his hands in the ring. Stepping closer to her, he leaned over and whispered "Is this okay?" "Fine. As long as you let me do something." she replied. "What?" he asked. "Let me go down on you. And you can do, say whatever you want." the brunette answered. Loving the thought, he said "Done. Now turn around, then you'll get what you want."

Sarah turned so her back was facing him. Dean grabbed her wrists and bound them together tightly with the tape, tossing the roll on the bed when he was done. He turned her back so she was facing him and helped Sarah get on her knees. She looked up at him before her tongue flicked out and ran across the tip of his erection. After teasing it a little, she finally took him in her mouth as far as possible. Dean didn't let her do this often because he was usually all about her, so she was going to enjoy this. Sarah dragged her tongue along the bottom of his length, looking up when he grunted in pleasure. Dean looked at her and almost came right then. The sight of his somewhat innocent wife, bound and giving him a blowjob was making him go crazy. Before he knew what was happening and without warning, he came hard, moaning loudly. Sarah swallowed everything he gave her and licked him clean before releasing him. Panting, Dean pulled her up and crashed his lips to hers, not caring he could taste himself. "Your turn now." he said huskily, laying her down on the bed, her wrists still bound together.

Dean joined her on the bed, pressing a kiss to the area above her pubic bone before grabbing the tape. "Can I gag you for this? I promise I'll take it off when I'm done." he asked. "Okay." she agreed. The blonde kissed her lips sweetly before tearing a strip of tape off and securing it over her mouth. He went back down to her soaking wet sex, nudging her legs apart and pushing his tongue inside. She moaned against the tape at the sudden intrusion and her hips bucked uncontrollably. Dean grabbed them and kept going, his tongue alternating between her clit and pushing inside her. He felt her body tense up right before she orgasmed but he just kept on going and it wasn't long until he brought her to peak again. This time, he used his tongue to extend it, not stopping until he felt the last pulsation and licking her clean. The little muffled sounds she had made helped him get hard again and he slid back up the bed, carefully removing the tape from her mouth. He kissed her deeply and rested his forehead on hers, needing to make sure she was okay. "Did you like that?" he asked. "Yeah." she responded. "Good because I'm not done yet." the blonde said, kissing her again.

Dean reached between them and guided himself inside her, all the while not breaking the kiss. He started thrusting inside her rough and deep, his hands going to her hips. Dean leaned over and sucked at the mark on her neck, while his hands traveled up her body and came to rest beside her head. He steadily went faster until the only noises she made were whimpers and soft moans. "You love this don't ya? Being at my mercy, doing whatever I want you to do?" he asked. "Yes.." she moaned, so close to her release. Dean sped up more, close himself. "I want you to cum for me now beautiful. Cum all over my cock." he rasped. Sarah screamed out his name as she reached her earth shattering climax, her body going limp. Dean thrust inside her once more and growled out her name, his own body trembling like crazy.

After a few minutes and after catching his breath, Dean sat his wife up and removed the tape from her wrists. He inspected them to make sure there wouldn't be any marks. When he was done, the blonde held her tightly in his arms and was rubbing her back to relax her. "You know this morning was supposed to be a thank you for you?" she asked. "Well, think of that as your thank you for my thank you." he said. Sarah laughed at what he said, which made him laugh. "Thank you baby, for taking care of me while I was sick." the brunette said when she was done. "You're welcome babe." he replied, softly kissing her lips. "I love you." she mumbled, almost asleep. "I love you too." he replied right before they both fell into a satisfied slumber.

**Thoughts? Love it? Hate it?**


End file.
